Simplify the expression. $7x(3x+2)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7x}$ $ = ({7x} \times 3x) + ({7x} \times 2)$ $ = (21x^{2}) + (14x)$ $ = 21x^{2} + 14x$